loving hell itself
by durpy whooves
Summary: Warnings! this has Yaoi and a little swearing so hope you don't mind this story has a pissed Levi and a depressed Erin hope you like it im sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos
1. Chapter 1

its been a long day of Levi riding his ass about cleaning the same room over and over again and the rest of Levis team riding him about if he became a threat they would have no hesitation to kill him. he was sitting in his cell staring at the brick ceiling in boredom wondering about Levi.

The corporal was on his way to that room, walking down into the cool air of the basement. he had been in the stables making sure the horses had gone back into there proper places and that everyone's equipment was polishes and put away and of course he went back to his room for a quick washing before dinner. witch was the reason he was heading for Erin's room. didn't the brat want to eat?

"Hey Jaeger," Levi called knocking on the door before slowly opening it. you coming up to eat dinner? the rest of the team is already devouring it."

he gazed around the room with his usual bored stare, trying to find the other boys figure in the dim light. they didn't have very much food to begin with so if he wanted any he better get his ass moving.

Erin looked over as the door was opened and Levi stepped in. he wasn't too surprised to see the corporal there, the older man liked to do things for himself, instead of farming them out to his team. as Levi mentioned food Erin couldn't help but feel nauseous he was hungry but not wanting to face Levis team. they are good people but savage "rip your eyes out" killers and once Erin turned titan it fells like a bulls-eye painted on his back. there eyes always watching him.

Looking up at Levi he tried to control his apprehension and speak as normal as possible, "ill be up in a bit, you go on ahead." he never actually planned on leaving his prison/room, but Levi didn't need to know that.

Levi crossed his arms and leaning across the door frame, "look kid you might not want to wait. there's no guarantee there will be any food left by the time you get your ass up there." the corporal proceeded to knock his boots onto the floor for a moment, there was still dirt on them. "so if you want to go to bed hungry tonight i suggest you start moving."

It didn't look like Levi was gonna let him slide on this one, so as he dragged himself off the bed he was sitting on he tried to keep the dread from surfacing. he really didn't want to here about how he would be killed if he went haywire. then again he needed to eat. changing into a titan sapped out his energy considerably, and it wasn't as if there was much food to replenish his body with on the field.

As he walked up to his commander he noticed a splotch of dirt near his collarbone. how the corporal had missed it was anyone's guess, the man had a boot up his ass when it came to cleaning that it was almost comical. ether way Erin reached up to brush whatever it was away before walking out the door.

Levi almost immediately grabbed Erin's arms and slammed him against the wall pinning him there.

"Don't touch your commanding officer Jaeger."

He grunted out his words staring onto Erin's eyes. No natter how much he appreciated the help of being rid of the missed mud splotch, and being happy that Erin had gotten up he would not show his feelings for the boy just yet.

Erin had the chills whenever Levi touched him, even getting slammed into the wall he was bubbling with excitement. "l-Levi? c-can i tell you something?

"Hold that thought and let's go eat," the corporal began to walk down the hall, his hands held together behind his back.

Eren just rolled his eye when Levi turned around.

"You're welcome asshole," he thought, trying to ignore the thrill of pissing Levi off just that little bit.

Levi quietly got his own food and then sat at his usual head of the table. He ignored most of the commotion that the rest of his team was involved in, focusing rather on eating and keeping an eye on Eren. And after taking a few mouthfuls of his meal, he'd noticed that the other boy hadn't even begun to eat.

"Jaeger," The corporal placed his cup back on its saucer, "I thought I told you to eat something."

Eren looked at Levi for a minute before turning back to his food. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew that he should at least try to eat. As he picked up his fork the utensil started to shake in his hand and he couldn't seem to keep any food on the fork because he was shaking so badly. He wasn't sure if the shaking was because of anger or depression, but either way it was extremely hard to eat, and Eren really didn't' see the point at the moment. He looked at the corporal and knew that he wouldn't be let go if he didn't eat something, but the more he looked at his food, the more he felt like puking.

"What's the matter with you?" Levi asked, raising a brow and resting his chin on his hands.

His tone wasn't harsh, surprisingly, more curious if anything. He wasn't really sure what was up with Eren. Sure, he knew he clearly was having some kind of emotional problems at the moment, but what was with the shaking?

"Get a grip. Don't think I'm going to feed you." A few of the team members glanced over, interested by their leader's words.

"I'm sorry Corporal, I don't think I could eat even if I wanted to," Eren was actually very regretful that he couldn't' follow orders.

There was just too much emotional turmoil going on inside of his head for him to actually focus on something that was so pointless. He quickly stood up, wanting nothing more than to return to his room/prison and bury himself under blankets and pillows.

"I'm sorry Corporal, I have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Erin ran down the hall to his room his stomach rolling, tears streaming down his face he wiped them away and sat on his bed and snuggles into the blankets thinking "why am i being so emotional? "I'm a titan for hell's sake."

Levi excused himself from the table and grabbed Erin's plate of food and walked down the hall and suddenly had a flash back on when they were little.

Little Levi was playing with his ball and it got mud on it. 'ew gross gross gross!" He wiped the dirt off and Erin came running up splashing more mud onto Levi and his ball "hey Levi what ya up to? Erin grinned Levi just glared at him and threw his muddy ball at Erin's forehead making a mud splotch on his face, and making Erin fall over. he smirks picks up his now mud free ball and stands over Erin. "you threw mud on my ball that's what you get." Little Levi grabbed his hand and helped him up and then they played ball together after trying to punch each others faces off.

Levi laughed a little on his flashback and whispers to himself "We were so close back then till i got older and had to leave." he knocked on Erin's door "Erin i have your dinner and your going to eat or i will be forced to shove it down your throat."

Erin pops up out from under the blanket's and sighs taking the plate from Levi and taking a bite of his food staring at the ground "Corporal are you afraid of me just like all the others? you seem to me like that you don't care anymore."

Levi sighs and leans against the door frame "what happened to you being the sassy little boy i was friends with when we were little? i missed playing with you."

Erin looks up remembering that day and gives him a weak smile "i turned into a titan killing machine." he looks up at Levi.

Levi snorts and looks at him "yea right a brat a killing machine you're nothing compared to me and my team." Levi glares at him and dusts himself off.

Erin couldn't hold it in any longer he grabbed his pillow, hugged it and started to cry. "im sorry Corporal for everything i did to make you hate me, its not like i wanted it this way."

Levi looked at him shocked and walks over and hugs him. "i...i don't hate you, im just jealous of what you have. you get to fix the wall or be with the commander and what do i get...bull crap and titans." he hugs Erin tighter. "and you."

Erin hugs him back grateful for his touch then gets the chills realizing Levi was touching him "thank you corporal for ma- He was cut off by Levis kiss, he froze for a moment then forcefully kissed him back.

Levi eyes widen at Erin's actions then thinks "i cant leave him alone tonight so i guess ill come back later." He breaks away and ruffles his hair "i need to do some things. you OK now? if not i can stay longer."

Erin looks up at him and gives him a lopsided smile "im better now thank you and go, go do what you need to do im not stopping you."

Levi kisses Erin's forehead and walks off to clean the kitchen from his crew making a mes and running off "you bastards can clean anything can you? he sighs and starts to clean drinking his whiskey as he cleans.

Erin sits on his bed looking stunned "what just happened? did Levi do it? did he kiss me? why do i feel like im going to blowup? excitement i guess." he lays his head onto his pillow and daydreams about Levi and him giving him a nosebleed from his dirty mind just as Levi stumbles in.

Levi looks at him drunkenly and throws him a handkerchief. "jaeger your bleeding? from the nose."

'Erin looks at Levi closely. "You drank to much again didn't you? your stumbling around too much."

Levi gets into bed with Erin. "When you get older and are able to drink we can drink together OK? i would like that."

Erin looks shocked. "umm commander? two things one i don't drink ever. and two would you please stop rubbing in between my legs..."

Levi stops and looks at him slyly. "sorry its just a habit why are you blushing Jaeger? you thinking to hard."

Erin thinks. "habit?! what kind of habit is that!?" no! your just making m-Commander?! your doing it again...

Levi laughs and puts his hand up his shirt. "you're blushing Yeager. you enjoy this? you and your dirty mind."

"Captain? he shivers as Levi drags his fingers down his neck. c-captain? he stutters in shock. "what are you doing."

Levi fiddles with Erin's shirt, trying to get it off. "im lonely in my room and tonight need someone to cuddle with me." he finally gets his shirt off, and kisses Erin then snuggling up next to him drifting off to sleep.

Erin watches him still shocked then hugs him close and they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
